castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Target
TargetCastle - Episode 5.15 - Target - Press Release is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary In the first of a two part story arc, Castle & Beckett begin a murder investigation that also exposes a plot to kidnap the daughter of a wealthy Middle Eastern businessman. Dylan Walsh (“Nip/Tuck”) guest stars as FBI Agent Harris, an even-keeled professional brought in to help find the kidnappers. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Dylan Walsh as FBI Agent Harris *Karen David as Sara El-Masri *Bernard White as Anwar El-Masri *Katherine Kamhi as Lina El-Masri *Skyler Stone as Douglas Stevens *Eric Jungmann as Bram Stoker *Morgan Peter Brown as Ted Archer *Amy K. Harmon as Darlene Stevens *Brandon Dunaway as FBI Tech *Serdar Kalsin as Man *Mehdi Merali as Hasim Farouk Quotes :Castle: You’re cooking. This could be a dream or a nightmare. :Martha: I choose to take the high ground and ignore that. :Beckett: Castle, listen to me – :Castle: Don’t. Don’t promise me you’ll find her unless you can do it, because... I would never forgive you anymore than I’d ever forgive myself. :Castle: What's in the van? :Beckett: Castle, just please-- :Castle: What's in the van?! :Beckett: Do you want coffee? :Castle: No, thanks. My adrenaline will suffice. :Beckett: The minute she knows, you’ll know. :Castle: I wish that minute was now. It’s all happening too slow and too fast at the same time. :Beckett: Tell me what happened with Douglas Stevens. :Castle: I appealed to his humanity. :Beckett: I didn’t think you had that side to you. :Castle: When it comes to the people I love, I do. :Alexis: My dad taught me how to do this when he was researching for one of his books. He actually bought a door for us to practice on. :Sara El-Masri: This was recently? :Alexis: I was ten. :Sara: Oh, God. Featured Music *"Struck By Lightning" - Robert Duncanhttp://half0utloud.tumblr.com/post/43486764636/robert-duncan-struck-by-lightning-castle Trivia *We learn that Alexis' blood type is A positive, when Lanie ask Castle what the blood type was for her. *When investigating the body of Hasim Farouk, Castle guesses that the victim was killed by Jack Bauer, the leading character from the TV series 24. Actresses Penny Johnson Jerald and Stana Katic, and guest star actor Bernard White made appearances on 24 prior to their roles in Castle. On a similar note, Katic also portrayed a minor adversary of Bauer. *According to Alexis, she learned to pick a lock at the age of 10 when her father taught her while he was researching for one of his books. *In one scene we see Beckett holding Castle's hand in an attempt to comfort him, which Gates sees and quickly turns her head in an attempt to pretend she never saw it, indicating she does know, but isn't going to 'see'. This is later confirmed in what she says in Still. *The reason that Alexis is unable to dial 911 when in Paris and has to resort to Skype is because the French (and pan-European) emergency number is 112. *The last scene of this episode with Alexis on the rooftop was filmed in Paris, France. This episode is currently the only episode not filmed in the United States on a film lot. References Related links Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck